Metallum Kamitoji
Metallum Felis Metallum Felis Or Metal Cat, is the name of one of the 5 main cats in species that is playable in the world. They control the properties of Metal, Alchemy and Transmutation. Characteristics The Diet of the Metal Cat's consist of All types of meats, fish, Ice and Snow. Age Complexity of the metal cat's can range from 600 to 1,000 years based on physical health. Weight of the metal cat's ranges from 350 - 500 as a kit, to 600 - 1000 as a Cat. The Metal cat's have very thick furs, which allows them to survive the harshness of the helms, though they do wear clothing to stop their fur from freezing which can lower there core temps. Metal Cats do not sleep, they have a type of solar-synthesis plant antennas that hang from the back of the elbows, which collect light and transfer them into pure energy. Metal cats naturally are very tough, they are quite slow in both movement and reflex's. they tend to get into the crossfire of most attacks, but make up for it for being able to self regenerate on the fields due to the antennas, they as well sink when in water they are unable to swim, but can not drown easily (takes about 5 hours under water to cause them to suffocate) due to them living high in the helms. Metal Cat's way of lifestyle: Naturally the metal cat's live high in the moutains of the world, they spend most of thier time mining, training and hunting. With thier special ability of alchemy they can turn most of the metal alloys they mine into arms and armor for thier use. Global Stats Economic Abilities Racial Abilities Lifestyle The training of metal cats is a long, brutal process, this makes up for the fact that only one kit (Never any mutations) produced per 1 1/2 years per mates, each kit has to go through a year of brutal training, and learn to survive in harshness of the wild without any tools. When they are successful and do return, they become a warrior, a metal clan warrior has the strength and skill of five other clan warriors in one, due to their brutal training. When they Prove themselves in true battle, and survive the odds, they join the ranks of the Elite Warriors. All Metal cat's learn to use alchemy, which can channel through their bodies. When dealing with a metal cat, they have many choices of weapons, that they make when forging weapons as they progress with thier skill with alchemy they can create more. Training for Surgeon and Nurse's are as well a brutal one, not only physically but mentally, they must go on nature hunts to study the biology of many animals including other cats, that way they can learn from nature, to give back in medication and healing. They can use alchemy to achieve this, but true understanding of the healing properties of alchemy come from the brutal nature hunts.